Courtship
by Shady Lady
Summary: After having succeeded in winning the Game of Destiny, Earth's future is a dark one as a ruthless Mega Man King rules over the land. Alternative ending to Heart of Model W.


Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything from the Mega Man ZX series, simple as that.  
Summary: After having succeeded in winning the Game of Destiny, the world's future is a dark one as a ruthless Mega Man King rules over the land. Alternative ending to Heart of Model W.

**Warning: ****There is graphic content ahead featuring both violent/sexual themes. If you are uncomfortable with that type of material or are too young/squeamish to read, then I advise you click back immediately and save yourself some grief. If not, then feel free to read on!  
**

* * *

It was lonely up at the top.

Seated within the royal chambers of Ouroboros, a white-haired figure reclined on the splendid throne at the very end of the room, inhaling deeply as she imagined the heady scent of the cherry blossoms surrounding her. The beautiful fields of pink flowers stretched on across the horizon as far as the eye could see, their delicate petals scattering on the breeze to drift across blue skies whenever the wind happened to blow too harshly. Above, thousands of different species of extinct birds could be seen flying through soft white clouds overhead, their gentle cries echoing throughout the vast expanse they dwelt in.

Indeed, the regal throne room of Ouroboros was a marvel to behold, a paradise befitting that of an emperor. For all its glory however, the decorated chambers of the flying fortress did not satisfy the young woman living within it. Rather she sighed as she listened to the birds singing for what had to be the millionth time. She knew they weren't real. None of it was. It was all fake, this fortress of the skies, as was the marvellous sanctuary she retreated to whenever she wanted to be alone with her memories.

It had been a couple of years since Ashe first became a Mega Man, impaled through the chest by a mysterious shard belonging to one of the many Model W fragments hidden around the world. Although she hadn't known it at the time, the silver-haired child of the Raiders had been chosen by the ancient biometal as its very own heir, destined to rise up above all and become Mega Man King. Upon realization of her birthright, Ashe had then scoured the world in search of the remaining fragments that would help unlock her full potential, growing more knowledgable about the truth behind the Game of Destiny and of the biometals themselves with every one that she found. Upon absorbing their data, she'd restored a little more of the slumbering consciousness within each time, her soul merging with it more and more until at last even _she _wasn't sure where the biometal's consciousness ended and hers began. At some point in her journey, it seemed that they both simply _were_, the girl living on in the physical world as her biometal's avatar. Model W, flesh and blood incarnate.

Where there was once a girl that people used to know as Ashe of the Raiders, many only knew her now as the fated Black Dragon of Ouroboros, Harbinger of the End Times. Roughly eighteen years old, Ashe was as beautiful as she was terrifying, and was only just beginning to blossom into adulthood. Due to her extensive absorption of various Model W fragments however, her visage was quite different compared to what she could have looked like had she not been so thoroughly corrupted by the malignant biometal inside of her. Her hair, once a beautiful silver-blue was now bone-white, without a hint of lustre to its pale sheen. Her facial features, once delicate and gentle were now cruel and sharp, although she remained oddly enthralling to those who still dared look upon her image. The reason why so few ever did nowadays was due to her eye being the most frightening shade of red imaginable, the exact colour of freshly-spilt blood. No longer green or gold, her right iris was a much darker shade of crimson than the four Mega Men's had ever been, as though her spirit was forever tainted by the wicked consciousness sealed within her heart. On the other side of her face, her left eye was ruined by a brutal scar. The scar disfigured little else, though the wound itself had been so severe that Model W was _still _having trouble healing it even after all these years.

Ashe hissed as the inside of her socket began to itch, and pressed the tips of her cold fingers onto the scar gingerly in an attempt to soothe it. The orb remained partially intact despite the damage that had been inflicted, but the nerves of both her retina and gashed eyelids were too badly damaged for it to ever work properly again, no matter what regenerative powers were used to heal it. She scowled as the itch stubbornly refused to leave, as though it were determined to remind her of her weakness in battle that day when she became the undisputed ruler of Earth.

Damn that Siarnaq and his Model P...

Shifting as she tried to get comfortable on the vast throne, the Mega Man King revealed a little more of herself as she turned her gaze away from the field of flowers. Dressed in pitch-black robes made from the rarest of threads and most exotic finery around, Ashe's dark clothing was heavily decorated with crimson patterns made to match her visage when megamerged, although her robes altered slightly from her Mega Man form. The front of her attire was adorned with Dr. Weil's symbol, the ancient tyrant of Neo Arcadia from centuries ago that she'd taken up the mantle of. Indeed, her image was a twisted mockery compared to that of the angelic robes that the two remaining Sages wore at Legion HQ, both men who lived in terror of the ominous fortress that towered constantly over their headquarters. Ouroboros' vast shadow blotted out the sun, forever enshrounding the land below in perpetual darkness as the great serpentine fortress hung like a storm cloud.

However, if they were afraid of Ouroboros, they were so very much more afraid of the ruthless beings living within it.

Out of all the participants in the Game of Destiny, Ashe alone had been the sole survivor of the incident. Vent, Aile and Grey had all been killed, as had Aeolus, Atlas, Thetis and Siarnaq. They'd stormed Ouroboros mere days after its rising, taking her Pseudoroid Guardians down one by one until at last, bruised, bloodied and battered, they'd come crawling to her throne. Had they been a little quicker, or thought to have fought together as one, they might have stood a chance against her might, but at that point it was too much late to stop Ashe from finally embracing her heritage as Mega Man King, her subconscious merging with that of Model W at last complete.

Aile had been the first to die, decapitated in a single swipe from Ashe's razor-sharp blades the moment she and her twin brother burst into the royal chambers. Before they'd even known they were under attack, Aile was already dead, dropping to her knees heavily as her sibling turned around and shrieked with horror at what he saw. His sister's body collapsed to the floor as her head rolled across the carpet, its red patterns becoming much richer in hue as her lifeblood soaked the plush material. Nearby, Ashe slowly rose to her full height as she stood up from her crouched position, her ambush so quiet and deadly that they hadn't even _seen_ her standing nearby despite the black armor sticking out like a sore thumb in the vibrant tones of the room.

Vent, as mighty as the combined power of Model ZX was, had been no match for Ashe's strength whatsoever, and joined his sister in death shortly after being impaled through the chest by the tips of the Mega Man King's blades. He'd quickly bled out as she lifted his body into the air, the brunette defiant until the bitter end but dying without hatred as he spoke to his foe one last time. He did not hate her. In fact, he said he pitied her in those last few moments, and that she'd become 'just like the others', if not worse, despite him hoping against hope that she would have done the right thing and used her powers for good, joining his side as a friend to protect everyone as a Mega Man should. Ashe had replied coldly that she did not care what he had wanted before flinging his body down onto the ground to join that of his lifeless sister. The Mega Man Model ZX died seconds later, his last action being that of holding his sister's cold hand before his eyes closed forever.

After hearing of Vent and Aile's death, the Four Mega Man had valiantly put aside their differences in an attempt to take the Mega Man King out, but if she'd outmatched them on the night she first merged with Model W, they hadn't a hope in hell of taking her out now.

Their surprise attack was a splendid failure. Like Aile, Atlas had been decapitated upon rushing into the room, but first had both her arms ripped off for good measure. Aeolus, she'd simply stabbed through his heart - just like he'd done to her when they'd first met. Unlike her however, Aeolus did not possess the ability to come back to life, and fell into a gurgling heap on the floor, clutching stupidly at his gushing chest as ribbons of dark blood splattered across the fine carpets. Thetis had immediately gone into shock after witnessing such violent deaths, frozen with horror as he watched Atlas and Aeolus die conscious and screaming until the end. Ashe had simply broken the reploid boy's neck, ending his suffering quickly like he'd wanted to do for her the night they'd first met.

To her surprise, Siarnaq had been the only opponent to give her any real trouble at all. It was he who had been responsible for her wounded eye and her increasingly bitter mood, the mysterious ex-Hunter who, after sorely underestimating the young Raider the first night she became a Mega Man, instead trained long and hard for their second encounter. It was she who underestimated him then as he slipped in and out of the shadows, luring her away from the bright chambers of Ouroboros' throne room and into the dark corridors inside the main ship. There, she didn't have the advantage of being able to fly around so quickly, and not only were the tunnels annoyingly narrow for her larger frame, they were filled with darkness that gave the Shadow Mega Man a distinct advantage over his more powerful enemy. Though his shurikans were incapable of piercing the thick black armor covering her form, his eerie laughter had unsettled her as his voice was amplified by the thudding depths of Ouroboros' interior, causing her mind to crack until at last she lost her temper, pinning him down under her greater weight before beating him to within an inch of his life.

To his credit, Siarnaq hadn't cried or given in. He'd simply waited for the right moment to act, waiting patiently until her tantrum was over before demerging from Model P and pulling down his scarf to reveal his face to her. Upon stunning her with what he really looked like, he'd then stabbed her left eye with his favourite kunai blade, blinding the Dark Mega Man permanently on that side of her face. To her credit, she hadn't screamed either, although he had as the Model W user tore his body to pieces and scattered his bleeding remains throughout Ouroboros for the surviving mavericks to feast upon. To this day, Ashe had no idea if the Mega Man Model P user had laid a curse on that blade in his last moments (_or poisoned it, or whether it had simply just been a very well-made knife_), but the wound stubbornly remained to this day, refusing to heal like all her other injuries in battle had.

Finally Grey arrived, her final opponent in the Game of Destiny. She remembered how he tried to stand tall, bloodied and battered after taking on his share of Pseudoroids before staggering pitifully into the royal chambers. Ashe had just finished cleaning herself up when he entered the room, determined to put an end to the Mega Man King user once and for all. Shorter even than she, the reploid boy's shoulders trembled with barely concealed rage as Model A regretfully informed him of the deaths of the others. Their stolen biometals piled up next the throne by Ashe's side, as though the young woman really was the dragon she so resembled, her deadly blades jealously guarding the hard-won treasures from unwelcome intruders like him.

"How could you, Ashe? I thought we were friends!" he'd cried, tears beading in the corners of his verdant eyes as he viewed the gory remains scattered around the room. He didn't need Model A to tell him what had happened here, the stench of death in the air thick and foul enough to tell him _exactly_ what she'd done in the time he'd been gone. The Mega Man King merely continued lounging on her throne, flexing a pointed wingtip warningly as the youth approached.

"We were never friends, _Defective_..." she spat in reply, mimicking Master Albert's cold voice before breaking out into a smirk as he screamed and charged towards her. Grey and Model A had given it their all, their battle lasting for well over an hour as he used multiple forms against his enemy, but in the end he could only hope to succumb as Model W forced her to fight on against the last person on Earth capable of defeating her. The young reploid's life ended on the sharp point of her blades, his artificial core fatally pieced as she lifted his body into the air not unlike what she'd done to Vent. Grey stared at her in his last conscious moments, his eyes evidently showing that the pain he felt from her betrayal hurt far worse than a million blades piercing his 'heart'. His eyes dimmed for the last time as he shut down, Model A demerging to clatter uselessly from his lifeless corpse.

To tell a lie, Ashe _did _remember once being friends with the younger Mega Man, and had ended his life as painlessly as possible in honor of the bond they onced shared before... this whole _heir_ thing started. She'd lifted his still body into her arms, the boy seeming oddly smaller in death than he had in life.

"Clean up in here. I need to be alone for a while..." she said quietly, carrying Grey's body out of the room as the waiting mavericks scurried forth to obey their master's orders. Before Ashe even bothered tending to her wounded eye, she'd flown back down to earth with his body, burying him near the Hunter's Camp that he'd grown to love in the short time he'd been activated. The sun hadn't even risen at the time, the Hunters none the wiser as to what fate had in store for them as the newly crowned Mega Man King finished her grim task. She eyed the place coldly with her reddened face, dark blood trickling from her wounded eye as she surveyed the quiet camp. It wouldn't be long before they learned of the Mega Men's defeat, and both the Hunters and the Guardians would surely come after her for revenge and to put an end to the threat that she represented. Immediately she returned to Ouroboros to prepare, ignoring both Prometheus and Pandora as they came forth to congratulate her on her win.

With the stolen biometals in her possession, Ashe's power quickly grew to unprecedented levels. Without a Mega Man on their side, neither the Hunters nor the Guardians had the firepower necessary to take her down after hearing the deaths of Vent and Aile. Although they sprung a surprise attack, their forces quickly fell before the might of her Pseudoroid army after she'd restored them back to fuctional form. Having implanted their bodies with the downloaded data from the biometals she'd obtained, it was a simple task to restore the machines to their former glory.

It surprised her just how easily the knowledge came. Before, the young silverette wouldn't have even had the _foggiest _idea what to do, but after fully awakening the consciousness inside Model W, creating mechaniloids and other mechanical beings came as naturally to her as breathing. In a short amount of time, Ashe soon created a new army of mavericks, far stronger than the ones normally found in the wilds as well as a whole new breed of Pseudoroids dedicated to serving her.

Commander Prairie froze with horror as she recognized many of those machines from her time as a child centuries ago. Upon looking into Ashe's remaining eye as the Mega Man King burst through the Grand Nuage's walls, she saw not a young girl who'd once been an innocent victim caught up in a series of events beyond her control, she instead saw the pitiless gaze of Dr. Weil staring back into her own. This time however, there was no Zero around to save her, and the pink-clad commander screamed as she perished in a flash of fire and ice. The other Guardians fell in exactly the same manner, slaughtered mercilessly as they made their last stand against the Mega Man King and her twin consorts. As the last Guardian fell, Ashe, Prometheus and Pandora then tore their way into the ship's engine room, and watched from Ouroboros as the Grand Nuage fell from the skies. Its exploding wreckage burned like a phoenix in the night as the destroyed ship plummeted towards the planet's surface far below.

After the Guardians had been dealt with, Ashe then turned her attention towards the Hunters' Camp. Without the use of airships, they were merely sitting ducks ripe for the slaughter. The resulting bloodbath that ensued would never be forgotten anytime soon; the battle raged on for an entire day and night, until at last Ashe's Pseudoroids emerged victorious. The remaining survivors were forced to evacuate the burning ruins that had once been their home, their scant numbers fleeing into Inner Peace to escape the rampaging mavericks she now controlled worldwide. Satisfied with her work, Ashe finally turned her attention to Legion HQ, in order to... tie up a few loose ends.

Master Albert had been quite laughable really. He might have created Model W, but with the ancient biometal choosing her over him, he had absolutely no way of fighting back whatsoever. Especially with Prometheus and Pandora knowing everything about him. Ashe did not grant the man a quick death, instead allowing Prometheus and Pandora to take their sweet time with the man. She'd even resurrected him a few times after their play got a little rough, and could watch their antics for hours as they toyed with their former master, thinking up new games to play each time as they figured out how to cause their hated creator as much pain as possible.

What a pity he'd chosen to become immortal. It only meant that his suffering went on that much longer.

"Ashe... why have you become like this...? You are _my_ descendant... You weren't supposed to be like this..." he croaked, although that might have been because Pandora had chosen that very moment to peel off his synthflesh and expose the metallic innards hidden underneath. Ashe yawned as the reploid siblings made him scream, uncaring of the man's pain. After all, where had he been all those years after she'd been orphaned? He'd never cared about her then, only about his _stupid _position as a member of the Sage Trinity and ridiculous _Game of Destiny_. Let him suffer. It was only a fraction of what she'd endured over the years, thanks to his mad schemes in creating the 'Ultimate Mega Man'.

She smirked. He'd succeeded in that at least, even if the results were not what he expected.

"I don't care what you think I'm supposed to be, old man. Anyway, I'm _Weil's _descendant now, not yours..." she snapped coldly, before turning her back as Prometheus and Pandora continued dismantling the man piece by piece. Technically what she said was true; Albert might have been her ancestor, but so had Weil been once upon a time, as the consciousness of Model W had formed enough memories of an era when the man had been completely human. The ancient scientist had fathered his own human children before instigating the Elf Wars and ending up banished from Neo Arcadia. Afterwards, his descendants survived Ragnarok to sire Albert, before his own descendants lived on to father Ashe centuries later until at last in a roundabout way, the distant ancestor was reunited with his distant offspring. With Weil's spirit completely restored, he lived on through the girl, seizing control of a peaceful era where the people of the world had grown idle and soft, having forgotten the bitter struggles of the past when a tyrant ruled the land.

Ashe smirked. She would soon remind them all that tyrants never really died. They just went to sleep for a while before a new one rose up in their stead.

After capturing Master Albert, Master Thomas and Master Mikhail finally crumpled, begging the Mega Man King to cease her brutal attacks against the world and its people. She considered, half wanting to kill them both for their cowardice, but half curious about the proposition they offered should she spare the innocent civilians from her unending wrath. They weren't a threat anyway, and life would be so boring eithout subjects to rule...

"Anything...?" she asked, as the two Sages nodded. "Name it," Master Thomas replied, desperation shining in his eyes as Prometheus stepped forwards to read their terms of surrender.

_**#1: As the Mega Man King, the world belongs to Ashe alone. Legion HQ may continue governing civilians as they did before, but only under either her direct supervision or that of her subordinates. Pseudoroids are to remain stationed at Legion HQ at all times, assuming control of all revenue to ensure that Legion remains compliant with rule number one. Violation of rule number one will result in the termination of this contract, upon which the Mega Man King will immediately destroy Legion and eliminate everybody living within the entire region.  
**__**#2: Every civilian in the world must stay within Inner Peace. Pseudoroids will provide everything necessary for people to survive, thus eliminating the need for anyone to fend for themselves. There are to be no more Guardians, Hunters or any other types of resistance forces that might possibly think to rise up against their master, now or in the future. Violation of rule number two will result in the immediate destruction of guilty communities, committed by the Mega Man King herself.**_

"You... you can't be serious," Master Mikhail whispered before fainting in horror. Master Thomas was made of sterner stuff than his smaller comrade, and agreed to the Mega Man King's strict terms with deep resignation. He knew it was no idle threat. Even without the Pseudoroids under her command, Ashe's power had grown so tremendous that she was capable of destroying entire continents upon falling into a rage. She'd only lost her temper once, but the resulting destruction that ensued had been enough to send the world reeling to this very day.

Shortly after word had gotten out that the Guardians had been wiped out by an all-powerful 'Maverick King', the people of Cinq Ville rose up as one in a furious horde, unable to believe that their beloved heroes were dead. They'd tried to whip other countries around the world into a frenzy in order to fight on against the monster in their midst, and indeed they might have done so had Ashe not appeared that very moment, her single eye shining like a crimson star in the black of night as she emerged from Ouroboros alone. In a fury, the Mega Man King descended from the darkened heavens like the dark dragon she so resembled, attacking the land below with all her might until not even a blade of grass remained standing. The world went silent after she was done, too terrified of her power to even dare think about rising up against her ever again as she flew back to Ouroboros in silence. From that day on, people dubbed her the Harbinger, Bringer of the End Times once she was done toying with them all.

Despite her cruelty and penchant for disproportionate retribution, Master Thomas was simply glad that she wasn't like Albert, who had wanted to reset all life around the world so that he could replace it with his own creations. Ashe just didn't care about the world, and was content enough to leave people be provided that they follow her laws and leave her well enough alone. There was nobody strong enough to fight her anymore, and managing the world's affairs was so... boring. Let Legion and her Pseudoroids babysit the weak and helpless. It was she who was their master after all, and her subjects were far beneath her notice unless her laws had been violated in some manner...

That then brought her onto another topic, and Ashe thought back to a time long ago when she once had what could have been called family. The Raiders were long gone out of her life now, having fled the deserts of their former territories to take refuge in the snowy mountains far away from her prying gaze. After she'd displayed the extent of her powers in decimating the entire region of Cinq Ville, Wolff had become absolutely _terrified _of the woman he'd once raised as his own daughter. Even Cheryl, her best friend and sister/surrogate mother couldn't bear facing the brutal monster that the once sweet girl had become, and fled with Wolff and the rest of the gang deep into the secluded mountains where even she would find it difficult to come after them.

Ashe sniffed. Although the Raiders were directly disobeying her second law, she decided that she would allow them to live however they wished, as thanks for raising her over the years. It was the very least they deserved for their troubles, although the the white-haired woman wished that just once, they'd come back to see how she was doing.

As the Mega Man King continued to dwell on unhappy memories, she was suddenly aware of a presence nearby. Opening her good eye, she looked up in surprise to see a light emerge from above. With rainbow data shimmering off its surface, a Cyber Elf drifted forth to reveal itself to her. Ashe froze as she came face to face with the glowing sphere, vaguely remembering seeing it from somewhere long ago. There was something familiar about it, the warm gentle glow radiating off its body in waves of sadness as it surveyed the sad state that the world had become in her hands. Distant memories stirred in the girl's mind as she remembered where she'd seen it, of how it had been this very Cyber Clf which had saved her life that day when her heart had been fatally pieced by Model W. She recalled its words from her dreams, of how it believed that she was not a bad person and to not let the evil biometal win.

Was that why it was here? To see whether or not she'd listened to its words? She was startled to hear it speak softly.

_"Is this what you really wanted, Ashe?" _it asked, its bitter tone causing whatever scraps of conscience that remained to shrink upon hearing the resignation in its voice. Ashe. Nobody had dared call her that name for years, except perhaps for Prometheus and Pandora. The Mega Man King shifted in her seat uncomfortably as it stared her down. Although it hadn't _quite _admonished her, the sheer disappointment and sadness she heard caused the faintest pangs of regret to stir, and was forced to break her gaze as she felt an unfamiliar emotion that she'd almost forgotten about completely.

Guilt.

She considered its words for a long time. And she supposed that it hadn't been what she'd wanted after all.

"Problems, my liege?" Prometheus drawled as he suddenly entered the regal chambers, walking up to the throne slowly as though admiring the empty paradise all around him. Next to Pandora, he was one of the few people who dared enter the Mega Man King's private chambers whenever she wanted to be alone, let alone speak to her so casually. It was known by many that the Reaper had a... _unique_ relationship with the Black Dragon, and wasn't opposed to manipulating it to get whatever he wanted.

The Mega Man King lifted her head, looking around for the mysterious Cyber Elf. It had vanished immediately upon the reploid's intrusion however, leaving her alone in the room with the man. She narrowed her good eye as she heard Prometheus chuckle at some private joke, unsure if she really wanted to deal with him right now.

"What do you want, Prometheus? I'm in no mood for your stupid games," she growled, shifting in her seat as she tried to get comfortable once again. He pressed his hand to where his heart would have been located had he been human, acting as though he were mortally wounded by her unkind words.

"My dear Ashe, how cruel you can be sometimes. I only came to see how you were doing, and to see if there was anything that you needed. You seem... unsettled lately, if I do say so myself," he said with some concern, circling her throne as he gently trailed his palm across her tense shoulders. Ashe continued eyeing him coldly, her gaze as red as his own as they stared one another down. Prometheus merely continued with his actions, unperturbed by her hostile attitude towards him as he squeezed her slender shoulder. He'd long grown used to her moodiness and knew perfectly well how to handle the woman. The subconscious memory ingrained in her mind of having been bested by him in battle the first time they met hadn't hurt either, and more than a few times his will had overcome her own due to that particular event. First impressions really did count, he thought to himself with amusement as Ashe was the first to look away.

"You have everything you could ever want, my lord. Your enemies are dead, the world cannot resist your power and you have many loyal servants at your command. What more could you possibly desire?" he asked, slipping around behind her. Ashe stiffened as he moved closer, the male now deliberately invading her personal space.

"Unless... you'd prefer to play another kind of game?" he whispered, brushing his lips against her cheek suggestively.

Flushing angrily, Ashe attempted to push him away, but the Reaper was having none of that. Reacting before the human female could become more aggressive towards him, Prometheus seized her delicate wrists and forcefully pressed his lips against her own, startling her into submission. It worked, the Mega Man King relaxing as he pulled her smaller frame into his embrace. Trailing a number of burning kisses down her throat, her posture became less tense as he showered her with affection, albeit he was rather rougher than most lovers normally were towards their partners. Ashe huffed, her good eye half-closing in both pain and pleasure as the reploid nipped her pale flesh with sharp teeth.

"Hrmm..." she rumbled slightly, her eye closing the more he touched her.

Prometheus knew he was playing a dangerous game. Had Ashe truly not been in the mood for his antics, her blades would have been at his throat sooner than he could blink. However, she appeared to be responding positively to his advances, her tense shoulders relaxing as he continued pressing himself against her. It still frightened him to know just how much power the woman contained in her tiny form, and of the malevolent prescence that lurked within the tiny shard embedded in her chest. If he ever slipped up and pissed her off, he knew that he didn't have a hope in hell of surviving her wrath.

And that suited him just fine. Like the spider, he had to play with his mate for a while, to lower her guard so that she did not realize what he was up to and kill him.

Continuing to nibble her pale flesh, Prometheus quickly left a second trail of searing kisses across her milky white skin which burned like fire on ice. Ashe huffed, moaning as rising heat smouldered in the depths of her core. Her cheeks reddened as Prometheus slowly rubbed gentle circles across her body, his tongue slipping past her lightly parted lips to rub against her own. As a reploid, his flesh was so much like a human's, soft and supple, but there were subtle differences between their two races that she was distantly aware of. It didn't matter though. The end results were the same either way, his actions causing the most ancient of instincts to stir to life as the consort seduced her.

The human's heartbeat fluttered as the reploid continued dominating her, her breathing becoming quick and shallow as she fought against the moans that were desperately trying to escape. Prometheus had no such concerns, rumbling in pleasure when Ashe ceased to fight and even timidly kissed back. The heat and wetness was pleasurable to him, his own mouth was always being rather dry due to not being human - nor as physically advanced as most of the modern reploids that were still alive today. His late creator had worked him long and hard over the centuries, meaning he'd never been able to have a sexual partner due to his constant work. Not to mention the permanent armor would have made any sort of intimacy quite an impossible matter. Since serving under Ashe however, both he and his sister were now capable of demerging from their Model W's whenever they wanted. So absolute was her control over the biometal that she could turn back what even Albert had thought impossible, although if Ashe held power over their biometals, then Prometheus possessed a power over her that nobody else had...

"Ahh!" Ashe gasped as Prometheus bit down a little harder than usual, causing a red mark to appear on her pale white flesh. Subconsciously she tilted her neck, exposing her throat for her partner to ravish as he pleased. Satisfied with his prowess, Prometheus continued with his ministrations, growing more and more ambitious as he decided to see how far she'd let him go this time. Foreplay usually ended once he seriously got into it, the youthful woman afraid of fulfilling the rest of the act for some reason whenever he tried bringing it up to the next level. Perhaps this time, she would allow them both to unite. Curling his strong arms around her slender waist, Prometheus easily plucked her off the throne and turned around, sitting himself down on the seat of power instead. Such an act only he would be able to get away with, both partners thought to themselves with a smirk, before the reploid seized the girl's lips in a fiery kiss.

Seated comfortably on his lap, Ashe wrapped her legs around his waist as the man continued caressing her body. Sliding his hands underneath her clothing slowly, the female tensed again as he felt his palms glide across her white bodysuit, her sole crimson iris narrowing into a dangerous slit as she silently warned him not to damage the fabulous clothing. Carefully, ever so carefully, Prometheus gently tugged the exquisite robes off her form, making sure not to damage a single golden thread embroided throughout the exotic material. The Mega Man King remained tense as he slowly disrobed her, until at last her body was freed from the obstructive attire concealing her form. It was then dumped unceremoniously beside the lavish throne, forgotten by both Mega Men as he began taking off the next article of clothing. Next came her bodysuit, the flawless white material peeling off her skin slowly as the reploid took his time to strip her - until at last, her exposed flesh was pressed against his heated armor.

Prometheus took a moment to pull away from her lips and examine her. Ashe had developed well over the last few years, changing from a scruffy teenager into a stronger, more mature looking young adult. Over the course of her many battles against countless foes, firm muscle had developed along her atheletic frame, although she'd already been quite toned from her years of living out in the desert with the Raiders. She was still slender, almost delicately so, but there was a hardness to her form that hadn't been present the first time that they'd met. Faded scars criss-crossed her exposed flesh like falling snowflakes, tell tale signs of grievious injuries sustained in many hard battles that ought to have killed her many times over had it not for the ancient biometal sealed within her core. Trailing his fingers over the numerous scars, Prometheus took his time to see what the woman really looked like underneath the hard imposing armor, of the real Ashe that nobody else but him ever saw.

His fingers lingered especially long on the large scar between her breasts that Model W itself had given her, causing goosebumps to rise on the woman's skin.

"Ahh!" she gasped again as his cold hands found her breasts. They weren't the largest around, but they were big enough for him to cup comfortably in each hand. She shivered, her partner carefully squeezing the soft flesh between his fingers as so not to hurt her and snap her out of the lust-induced haze he'd put her in. Concentrating on the milky-coloured orbs with one hand, his other hand slowly slipped past her muscular stomach, sliding down past smooth skin and gentle curves before slipping in between her thighs to find her waiting maidenhood. Ashe instinctively parted her legs to allow him access, which he accepted immediately, sliding a finger into her dripping entrance. He hissed as her inner walls clamped tightly on the digit, surprised at the strength he felt even through his armor.

"Somebody's excited," he chuckled, as Ashe squeaked wordlessly in reply. Moaning as the reploid's lips found their way back onto her flesh, Ashe tilted back slightly as he continued his motions, working up a rhythm with his slick finger as he carried on distracting her with his mouth. His remaining hand cupped her rump, pulling her further up onto his lap as so to reach her bared flesh more easily. The female gasped again as he suddenly pulled his mouth away from her breast, having nipped at a bud mischieviously. Immediately she made as if to strike him for his impudence, but melted as he suddenly added two fingers into the mix, massaging inside her engorged entrance with twin digits. It was almost enough to send her over the edge as he pinched her clit, causing her inner walls to clamp down tightly on his fingers again as she desperately tried to finish herself off. However, the reploid pulled away with a cruel smirk, unwilling to let her finish so soon.

"You-!" she growled, feeling her climax slipping away. A sharp growl of anger emerged from her throat as Prometheus moved his hands away, but that primal fury soon turned into a gasp of surprise as the man stood up, placing her back onto her throne. In a flash of light, he demerged from his biometal, revealing his true form underneath the terrifying armor that so often concealed him from the rest of the world. Ashe stared with flushed cheeks as she drank in his image. She'd seen him without his armor on many times now, but it wasn't until lately she'd noticed just how handsome he really was. He was uncaring of her opinion however, hurriedly stripping off the annoying clothing covering him before tugging his dark bodysuit off and tossing it aside to join her own discarded attire. Within moments he was as nude as her, picking her up off the throne again before seating himself down to continue from where they'd left off.

Ashe's heart hammered a little. They were moving much more quickly than she'd anticipated, the reploid having worked her up to the point where she could longer willing refuse his advances. He seemed to understand, wrapping his arms around her legs to pull her flush against his midsection as he reclined backwards as far as he could go. As he laid down, she was moved forwards, pulled up across on top of him so that she was forced to wrap her arms around his neck to remain balanced. His bare flesh rubbed against her own slick skin, feeling hot in the chill that could constantly be felt throughout Ouroboros' vast chambers. For a few moments the consort allowed the woman to examine his form, exposing himself as she had to him, but he quickly grew impatient, wanting to complete the act before her nerve broke and she drove him away like the other times whenever they'd made it this far. Taking ahold of her hips, Prometheus aligned himself with her entrance carefully before lowering her body down on top of him.

"Brace yourself," he muttered, before pushing his way in. For a moment, Ashe didn't react as his length pushed into her, but then the pain came, her inner walls stretching and tearing as her body tried accomodating the foreign prescence. It _hurt_. It hurt so much, far more than any injury she'd received over the years as her delicate inner walls protested fiercely against his intrusion. She'd grown a little taller since they'd first met, but Prometheus was still much so bigger than her and it felt as if he were going to rip her in two. Prometheus cursed inwardly upon hearing her wail, knowing that he was hurting her a lot. He'd waited as long as possible, allowing her to mature enough physically so that their union would have gone as smooth as possible, but perhaps she was just too small for him still, causing him to regret that he'd acted before she was ready.

Pulling himself out, the reploid repositioned himself before placing Ashe higher on top of him, so that she had more control of the situation and felt more at ease. He allowed her several moments to calm down, rubbing her sides calmingly as he encouraged her to try again once her breathless sobs ceased passing her lips. Obeying his words, she seated herself back on top of his manhood, whimpering as the tip of his length pressed against her sore entrance once again.

"Easy... easy does it," he soothed, thrusting upwards gently. The Mega Man King suddenly froze as they both felt something break inside of her, forcing Prometheus to stop moving completely. A tense moment passed, silence stretching on into the distance as both partners waited for the other to do something. The Dark Mega Man's nails were digging painfully into his soft synthflesh, the woman withholding the pain she'd felt upon his deflowering of her maidenhood. The reploid inwardly trembled. The look in her eye was terrifying, sheer rage and confusion bubbling in the blood-coloured depths of her iris. Gradually she relaxed her hold on his body, leaving bleeding cuts in his flesh as she finally released her grip from him. Sensing that danger had passed for now, Prometheus moved again. Ashe had stopped whimpering at the very least, the female merely breathing heavily as she clutched tightly onto his body for comfort. Several slow thrusts later, Prometheus was firmly inside, buried to the hilt.

How funny that despite having been a killer for years, she'd been innocent until his touch.

Waiting several moments longer for her to get used to the intrusion, the reploid rubbed her thighs soothingly as he whispered gentle words into her ear. It wasn't long before she relaxed completely, her teeth no longer gritted with pain as her knuckles ceased to clench. A trail of blood trickled down his skin from where she'd gouged her nails into his flesh, the female apologetically rubbing the injuries she'd inflicted upon him. Accepting this as a sign to carry on, Prometheus gave an experimental thrust, earning a grunt from the white-haired girl. It didn't seem to have been from pain or fear, so he did it again, this time moving more slickly as her liquids coated him. Pleasure unlike anything he'd experienced filled him, his artificial flesh highly sensitive to touch after so many years of being sealed underneath hard armor. For several minutes, the only sounds in paradise were the soft gasps and moans from the Mega Man King, combined with that of the harsh breathing of her consort as he pounded into her. Feeling that she'd grown used enough to his presence inside, Prometheus pulled himself out, causing Ashe to wonder if he was finished already. Far from it, his wicked grin told her as he stood up, lifting her easily into the air.

Placing her onto the floor, Prometheus sidled up behind her and nudged forwards gently, encouraging her to rest her weight against the side of the throne. Placing her hands against the sturdy frame, her posture sank as he lifted up her lower body and pulled her away slightly, causing her rump to rise up into the air as her upper body slipped further down. Satisfied, he scooted up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her rear flush against his midsection like before as he moved to take her again. Pushing himself in, Ashe hissed in pleasure as her throbbing entrance engulfed his slick length, while he began to take her from behind.

It wasn't making love. It was just raw primal satisfaction for both participants, each taking what they wanted- no, what they _needed_ of the other. Whenever Ashe demanded he thrust harder, Prometheus obliged. Whenever he felt her slipping away from him, he demanded that she show him her true strength, to see just how much she could really take. Minutes passed as the consort furiously pounded into the woman, causing her to tremble as she felt something hot bubbling within her core like earlier.

"I'm... Prometheus... ahh!" she breathed, and the reploid lifted his hand, covering her mouth to silence her cries. He knew just what she needed, and hastened to obey. His pounding grew more frantic as he sensed their limit drawing near, his own in particular, and was determined not to finish before his king. His mouth slipping from where he'd been kissing the back of her neck, Prometheus trailed a series of harsh lovebites down her neck, moving down to where her throat and shoulder joined. His release was drawing close at that point, and Ashe had given no sign how close she was to finishing. Unable to take it any longer, the reploid bit down cruelly on her flesh as he forced himself in as deeply as he could go.

Surprisingly it worked. The Mega Man King _roared _as she came, the consort himself finishing seconds later as he spilled deeply into her womb. Almost collapsing to the floor as her orgasm shook her very foundations, Ashe only remained standing due to Prometheus' arms still wrapped firmly around her torso. The young woman sobbed for breath, appearing dazed as her single good eye became half-lidded with exhaustion. Prometheus continued pressing himself into her as hard as he could, an odd fusion of programming and instinct making him feel more human than he'd ever done before in his whole life. As he removed his sharp teeth from her neck, he noted with some displeasure at how he'd damaged her so. Her biometal immediately set itself to work, repairing the broken flesh where his fangs had penetrated. Ashe either hadn't noticed or cared, and seemed oblivious to the dark blood slowly dribbling down her pale skin to mimic the wounds that she'd inflicted on him earlier. Prometheus rubbed the small of her back soothingly as she rode out the last few ebbing waves of pleasure, unused to feeling such strong emotions as of late.

The two remained connected for a while as they slowly came back down to earth from their high. Finally, the reploid pulled his softening length out, earning a gentle sigh from his partner as she felt his presence leave her. Ashe remained where she was, moving only when Prometheus lifted her up into his arms and carried her back to the throne awaiting them. She shivered as he sat down, a thin sheen of sweat beading across her flushed skin causing her heated flesh to chill in the room's cool atmosphere. After living in the desert for so many years, Ashe had never really gotten used to colder climates, and with Ouroboros drifting through the heavens so high above the world, there was very little warmth avaliable to her.

Except through him, Prometheus noted with satisfication, as his mate snuggled up to him, seeking out his warmth. As he ran his fingers through her pale hair, the Mega Man King sighed in contentment before she dozed off in her consort's embrace. Life at the top might have been lonely, but perhaps it wasn't always so bad, so long as you had somebody by your side to keep you warm through the cold nights.

_End.  
_

* * *

Author's Note: Huh, I could have sworn that I uploaded this onto fanfiction net some time ago. Not sure what happened exactly, but I didn't mean to delete it. Thank goodness it was still in my save files! Anyway, I know that I've been very slack on getting on with Heart of Model W lately, but I fancied something different to write after this idea got into my head (and writer's block slowed up main story progress). I noticed an absurd lack of Prometheus/Pandora fictions and wanted to try a one-shot with at least one of them, particularly since this relationship is rather relevent to my main fiction. As this isn't the 'true' ending of Heart of Model W (unless readers want it to be!), I don't think it's too spoileriffic to have up so soon. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
